


The Moon's Curse

by AristoRaccoon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: AU, Black Rocks (Disney: Tangled), Gen, Moon Theory, PetrifiedAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoRaccoon/pseuds/AristoRaccoon
Summary: Varian confronts his dad one more time about the black rocks infesting his home village, before a tragedy occurs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	The Moon's Curse

“No!” Varian shoved his dad away. He’s had enough.  
“No, you listen to me, dad!” He pointed to the window. “Our village is dying! You think running away is going to solve the problem? No, these rocks aren’t going away!”

Quirin pinched the bridge of his nose. His son was as stubborn as he was.  
“I know, Varian, but there is more to them than you can possibly imagine!”

“Then why won’t you tell me?”

Quirin started walking angrily towards the door.

“D-dad, I deserve to know!”. A small crackling sound could be heard.

He stopped and took off the glove on his left hand, observing the symbol of his old life before putting it back on. He sighed.  
“I’m sorry son, you are not ready.”

He turned around, only to notice the small yellow shards growing out of the rocks. He rushed towards his son.  
“Varian, watch out!”

Varian turned around in surprise, just as his dad pushed him out of the way. He rolled on to ground and looked back to the rocks. Yellow shards were sprouting out of them and his dad was on the ground. A bit injured, but he looked fine for the most part.  
“D-dad!” Varian ran towards him.

With a groan, Quirin got to his feet and looked back at his son, equally angry and relieved he was safe.  
“This is why I don’t want you messing around with those rocks, Varian! If I hadn’t been there you could’ve gotten hurt, or worse!”. He winced as dull pain shot through his arm. He’d need to bandage that and headed towards the door.

“N-no!”  
Quirin looked back. Varian was standing next to the black rocks, just in front of where he’d dropped whatever alchemy he’d worked on before.

“No one is doing anything! I’m the only one trying to fix this problem!”  
“Varian-”  
“What is so dangerous about these rocks that you don’t want me near them?!” He placed a gloved hand on the black rock cluster. “They aren’t doing anything but sprouting and destroying things!”

His dad looked enraged now, but was that a hint of fear?  
“Varian, get away from those rocks. Right. Now.”  
“Or what?!” He took his hand off the rock and removed his glove.

Quirin looked terrified now. He replied with a shaky yet shouting voice, while walking towards his son.  
“Varian. Get. Away. Now!”

With a defiant look, Varian placed a naked hand on the cold rock cluster.  
And the effect was instantaneous.

The odd blue stripe in his hair started glowing a harsh white and his hand started burning. It felt like a cold burn. He closed his eyes in pain all while trying to remove his hand from where he placed it, but it didn’t budge. He started to lose feeling in his entire arm. He opened his eyes to see it slowly being turned black with deep crosshair blues. Just like the rocks.

“NO!”

He turned in panic towards his dad, who was running towards him screaming. He couldn’t feel his shoulder and neck anymore. He closed his eyes again from the pain and bright light emanating from his head.

“D-dad...dy-”  
“VARIAN!”

It was too late. The black rocky texture had spread all over his son’s body. His hand had dropped from where it was before and Quirin’s heart shattered. Varian stood still and was unresponsive.  
“N—no…. Varian pl-please”

Quirin placed his hands on his son’s shoulders, shaking him slightly. Varian's eyes shot open, nothing but bright white glowing. No response.

  
The guilt of his action's consequences was eating at him while he broke down. He cradled his son in his arms, sobbing for the secret that had just cost him everything he had left.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, fresh from a new AU! Enjoy the angst, little cubs!


End file.
